This application relates to oral care compositions, and more particularly to compositions comprising chalcone compounds. Specifically, the invention relates to oral care compositions containing phenyl-3-methoxy-4-hydroxystryryl ketone as a pH induced color change component. Such compositions include for example, dentifrices.
The use of mouthwash is adjunctive to toothbrushing. However, the use of mouthwash does not require as much active interaction as does brushing one's teeth. It also does not provide a signal that anything has happened during the use aside from mouth feel that is usually astringent or burning.